Anserini
by yoho
Summary: „Wie viel?", fragte Harry. - „150 Pfund", sagte Hermine. - Harry lachte. „Ich wollte nicht wissen, was sie gekostet haben. Ich wollte wissen, wie viel Gänse es sind. Ich komm mit dem Zählen andauernd durcheinander." - „Fünfzehn", murmelte sie. - Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wir haben also jetzt fünfzehn Weihnachts-Gänse." - „Mmmhh", sagte Hermine.


Title: Anserini

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Anserini' spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Wie viel?", fragte Harry. - „150 Pfund", sagte Hermine. - Harry lachte. „Ich wollte nicht wissen, was sie gekostet haben. Ich wollte wissen, wie viel Gänse es sind. Ich komm mit dem Zählen andauernd durcheinander." - „Fünfzehn", murmelte sie. - Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wir haben also jetzt fünfzehn Weihnachts-Gänse." - „Mmmhh", sagte Hermine.  
>Authors Note: Für die Nicht-Biologen und Nicht-Lateiner unter uns: ‚Anserini' ist der biologische Sammelname für die große Familie der echten Gänse. Und um solche Gänse geht es in dieser vorweihnachtlichen Geschichte. – Viel Spaß damit.<br>Noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie.  
>Eines sollte man noch wissen: Sara ist, seit sie sich nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern einige Zeit alleine in der Wildnis durchschlagen musste, eine passionierte Jägerin. (meine Geschichte ‚Der Tod des Schokoladen-Nikolauses')<p>

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„_Es wird niemals einen anderen geben als dich, der die Dinge machen kann, die du machst."  
>Jim Morrison (Sänger von ‚The Doors')<em>

**Anserini**

Harry hörte es bereits aus der Ferne, als er von Hogwarts hinunter ins Dorf lief. Als er zur Heulenden Hütte abbog, die schon lange nichts Unheimliches mehr an sich hatte, einfach weil sie sein Zuhause war, wurde das Geräusch immer lauter. Es klang wie eine Menschenmenge, in der alle durcheinanderredeten. Allerdings nicht erregt und aggressiv, wie, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert ist. Eher ruhig und gepflegt. Ja, eine gepflegte Unterhaltung über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten. Cocktailparty, kam ihm die passende Assoziation.

Das Geräusch wurde lauter, je näher er der Hütte kam. Fast glaubte er, einzelne Stimmen unterscheiden zu können. Aber Worte verstand er nicht. Zu Harrys Überraschung war die Veranda jedoch menschenleer. Die Leute mussten hinter der Hütte, auf dem schmalen Rasenstück zwischen Haus und Gemüsegarten sein.

Er lief neugierig um die Hütte herum und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Als erstes sah er Hermine. Sie saß auf der Bank neben der Hintertür und beobachtete… Harry schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sie sich, aber das vermeintliche Trugbild blieb. Sie beobachtete eine Herde Gänse, die gerade dabei waren, ihm die lästige Arbeit des Rasenmähens abzunehmen.

Harry ging zu der Bank und Hermine rückte wortlos etwas zur Seite.

„Hübsche Vögel", sagte er schließlich. „Sind nur ein bisschen laut."

Hermine nickte.

„Schlafen die eigentlich nachts?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ein Kopfschütteln von Hermine. „Nicht unbedingt."

„Sind die uns zugeflogen?"

„Die können gar nicht fliegen", sagte Hermine. „Das sind Hausgänse."

Harry verteidigte den Schnürriemen seines linken Schuhs gegen einen besonders neugierigen Gänseschnabel.

„Dann sind sie also hierhergelaufen?"

„Appariert", sagte Hermine. Aber sie sagte es so leise, dass Harry kaum etwas verstehen konnte.

„Appariert?", fragte er.

„Ja, appariert."

Er stützte das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände und beobachtete die Vögel genauer.

„Das sind keine Animagi, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie können sie dann apparieren?"

„Mit mir", murmelte sie.

Die Nachmittagssonne kam jetzt aus ihrem Versteck hinter dem Apfelbaum hervor und beschien die Rückseite der Hütte. Harry legte Hermine den Arm um die Schulter und streckte die Beine aus. Seine freie rechte Hand streifte durch den Topf mit Thymian, der neben der Bank stand und sofort erfüllte ein aromatischer Duft nach Sommer und Süden die Luft.

„Anserini", murmelte Harry.

„Woher weißt du den lateinischen Namen für Gänse?"

„Verwandlung", sagte er. „Es gibt einen Zauberspruch, mit dem man beliebige Gegenstände in Gänse verwandeln kann."

„Wie geht der?", fragte Hermine.

Harrys Blick wurde nachdenklich: „Ich weiß ihn nicht mehr. Ich kann mich nur noch an den Anfang erinnern „Anserini... Aber das sind keine Zaubergänse, oder?"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Die hier sind echt und sie verwandeln sich auch nicht in einer halben Stunde in Hausschuhe und Teetassen zurück. Genau das ist ja das Problem."

Sie seufzte und musterte die Gänseherde.

„Du kennst doch den Muggel-Bauernhof hinter dem Wald, wo ich immer unseren Käse kaufe, weil der so gut schmeckt."

Harry nickte.

„Die Gänse sind mir schon seit dem Frühjahr aufgefallen. Die waren die ganze Zeit draußen auf der Weide und ich bin immer an ihnen vorbei gegangen. Ich hab mir nie Gedanken gemacht, warum der Bauer die Gänse hält, bis seine Frau mich heute gefragt hat, ob ich eine Weihnachtsgans möchte. Sie hätten das dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal probiert mit den Gänsen und die wären prächtig gediehen. Ja und ab heute würde sie jeden Kunden fragen, ob er eine möchte."

Hermine sah Harry jetzt direkt an.

„Die wollten die Gänse alle umbringen! Ausgerechnet zu Weihnachten. Auf dem Rückweg habe ich mir sie angesehen. Sie waren so...", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Begriff, „...so voller Lebensfreude und die Vorstellung, dass sie in Kürze geköpft und gegessen werden. Ich konnte das einfach nicht ertragen. Ich habe sie alle gekauft."

„Wie viel?", fragte Harry.

„150 Pfund, umgerechnet. Ich weiß gerade nicht, was das in Galleonen ist."

Harry lachte. „Ich wollte nicht wissen, was sie gekostet haben. Ich wollte wissen, wie viel Gänse es sind. Ich komm mit dem Zählen andauernd durcheinander."

„Fünfzehn", murmelte sie.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wir haben also jetzt fünfzehn Weihnachts-Gänse."

„Mmmhh", sagte Hermine.

„Und wir werden sie nicht essen."

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Die beiden versanken wieder in die Betrachtung der Gänseherde. Eine Windböe brachte das restliche Laub in den Bäumen zum Rascheln und Hermine rückte näher an Harry heran, weil sie plötzlich fror.

„Ich bin ein bisschen verrückt, oder?", fragte sie.

„Nur ein bisschen", sagte Harry grinsend. „Aber mal im Ernst. Unsere Wiese hier ist als Gänseweide viel zu klein. Spätestens heute Abend haben sie alles abgefressen. Und dann?"

„Hmmm", Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab. „Und wenn sie fliegen könnten?"

„Ich denke, Hausgänse können nicht fliegen."

„Na ja, mit etwas Magie."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Schade, dass jetzt der Winter kommt", sagte Hermine.

Die Gänse waren schon lange Richtung See davon geflogen, aber die beiden saßen immer noch auf der Bank hinter der Hütte. Das heißt, Harry saß. Hermine hatte sich lang ausgestreckt und lag mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Schoß. Die Abendsonne beschien ihr Gesicht und Harry streichelte sie. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste Hermine und sie erwiderte den Kuss.

„Wofür war der jetzt?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und streichelte ihre Haare. „Dafür, dass du immer noch die gleiche Hermine bist, in die ich mich als Junge verliebt habe. Die hätte auch die Gänse freigekauft."

Hermine lachte. „Freigeklaut wohl eher. Ich hatte als Schülerin doch keine 150 Pfund."

Neben ihnen knarrte die Tür. Sara stand in ihrer Jagd-Kluft vor ihnen. Speckige Lederhosen, Lederjacke, in der Hand ihren Kurzbogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen.

„Ich geh noch mal eine Runde runter zum See."

„Wann bist du zurück?", fragte Harry.

„Dauert nicht lange. Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder hier."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf in Saras Richtung. „Was willst du denn am See jagen?"

„Gänse", sagte Sara und zog die Tür zu.

Sie hörten die Vordertür ins Schloss fallen und Saras Pfeifen, als sie den Weg zum Wasser hinunterlief.

Der Abendwind spielte mit Hermines Haaren und das Braun der wilden Locken bekam jetzt einen Stich in Rötliche. Vielleicht sollten sie es ausnutzen, dass sie die Hütte mal für sich hatten, überlegte Harry. Denn Janek und Elin waren bei einer Probe des erst kürzlich gegründeten Hogwarts-Schultheaters und Sara würde bestimmt wie immer etwas später zurückkommen.

Plötzlich stieß Hermine Harrys Hand zur Seite und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Was wollte Sara jagen?"

„Gänse", sagte Harry, der mit seinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders war.

„Gänse?", echote Hermine. Dann war sie blitzschnell auf den Beinen und rannte ums Haus.

„Saaaraaaa!"


End file.
